


Calm

by Sueanoi



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueanoi/pseuds/Sueanoi
Summary: XZero week 2021, day 7, calm.The calmness in front of a storm at two different time of their lives.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 11





	Calm

“...Calm down?” Zero asked, mocking “I have never been more calm.”  
“This isn’t you, Zero.” X’s voice was shaking, “Think about what you’re doing! Think about what it means!” He yelled.  
“This is definitely me.” Zero answered, “My reading is very much still me, isn’t it?”  
“...”  
“I have never been more ‘me’. For once in my life I know everything.” Zero replied, firm “I am so happy, X. I’ve never been so happy. Finally, I know who I am. I know what I am. And I will fulfill my destiny. I won’t let anyone stop me.” He closed his eyes, inhaled,

“...Not even you.” He looked directly at His eyes pierced into X’s soul. 

“..so be it, Zero.” X inhaled, “I will bring back the real you. And you will come home with me.”

\----------------------

“You.” Omega roared, “It’s you again. It’s always always you. YOU YOU YOU!” He blasted hot plasma again and again at his foe. His hair was flowing wilder and wilder as his energy level kept rising. Very much intending to disintegrate any soul who stands in his way.

But not this entity. 

The glowing cyber elf stood still. It did not respond. It stayed still as if the beast’s screaming attacks meant nothing. Blueish white shine was not affected in the slightest as Omega’s blasts just passed through.

“You’re dead.” the beast announced, “You’re dead and yet you’re still a thorn in my side!” He stopped attacking. Breathing heavily, frustrated.

“Unfortunately, I am not as dead as we thought I would.” The voice echoed, the cyber elf revealed his true form, a glitching robed figure. 

“You’re afraid of me!” The beast yelled, “You had to resort to a low blow, but no matter! The world is still as good as mine. You, included in it!” He pointed “You’ve just made it inconvenient, but you have stopped nothing! 

“I am not afraid of you.” The elf said, calm, “You no longer have the Dark Elf at your disposal, Omega. The reploid souls are freed from your grasp. Now they can fight back. Your defeat is imminent.”

“...”

“You can still stop this, Omega.“

“Never.” 

“Then you will die.”

“So be it, X. so be it.”


End file.
